


Out of Curiosity

by barisitrash (bananamangos)



Series: Tumblr Ask Prompts [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy is attracted to herself, F/M, Female Loki, but like as Darcy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 22:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15325473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananamangos/pseuds/barisitrash
Summary: In which Loki tries to crash a Halloween party and runs into Darcy.





	Out of Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> Haven’t written tasertricks in a while so I’m sorry if it disappoints.

He had heard from Thor about the party when he went home to visit. Tony Stark had decided to throw a grand Halloween party to show him how midgardians celebrated the holiday. Apparently, Thor had told them Loki was fascinated by the holiday. How when he was younger he eagerly researched various midgardian holidays in the palace library and excitedly recounted everything to their mother. How Halloween in particular seemed to be his favorite. That had pissed him off enough to try and stab him with one of his daggers. “How mortifying,” he muttered to himself as he walked the hallways of the tower. “How dare that oaf ruin my reputation by recounting stories of our childhood?!”

Despite his annoyance, his interest had been piqued. So here he was, roaming the halls of Stark tower, trying not to attract attention. Although he knew Thor had told the other Avengers that Loki would no longer be a threat to their planet, he was definitely not going to be welcomed back with open arms any time soon. After all, he had tried to enslave the planet and had killed many innocent people in his quest to do so. That didn’t stop him from showing up, curious to see how the modern day midgardians celebrated the holiday he had been fascinated by in his youth. Based on what he’d read, he knew he needed a costume. One that would disguise him well enough to be able to enjoy the party without getting caught. 

As he continued to walk towards the increasingly loud music, a door to his left suddenly opened to reveal a short woman. She was dressed in a black, long sleeve leotard with a purple cloak. He raised his eyebrow, giving her a scrutinizing look before realizing who she was. Darcy Lewis. The misgardian his stupid brother was always going on and on about. The one that had used his brothers own lighting against him. “Perfect. Impersonating you will be the perfect cover.”

At his words, she jumped in surprised, reaching out towards the wall to steady herself. She looked up as he began to shift, taking her form as his own. She caught a slight glimpse of his face before she found herself staring at herself. “Wait...what?” She was definitely drunk, she knew that much, but seeing herself standing right in front of her was jarring. “Now I’m starting to wonder if those brownies I ate were laced with something.” She was stumbling towards him now, the wall serving as her crutch. 

Loki stood still, slightly shocked that the woman wasn’t trying to run away in fear. That she instead seemed to be fascinated by him taking her form. She stopped in front of him, swaying slightly. “Damn, im pretty hot!” She whistled as she inspected herself. “This costume was a good idea, the girls are looking good tonight!” 

This made Loki smirk as he shifted to cross his arms under his newly acquired breasts. “I’ll give you that midgardian, your body is quite appealing.” 

She ignored him, walking unsteadily around him, inspecting every inch of him. “I would totally do me,” she exclaimed. “Or at least maybe make out with myself.” She was in front of him again, looking at him appreciatively.

He locked eyes with her, realizing where this was heading and not at all unwilling to comply. Not that anyone could make him, a God, do anything, but he was here to have fun. Partaking in mischief was his job after all, so what kind of God of Mischief would he be if he didn’t take this opportunity? 

Before he could make the first move, she placed her hands on his cheeks and leaned in. The kiss was sloppy at first, due to the fact that she was completely trashed. He placed his hands on her ass, pulling her flush against him. She moaned at the contact and he took the opportunity to deepened the kiss. After a few minutes, she pulled away, catching her breath. 

“Wow that was—” She continued to cup his cheeks, at a loss for words. “I don’t even know how to describe what it’s like to kiss myself. All I know is that I’m horny as fuck now.” 

He chuckled at her vulgar language, finding it refreshingly amusing. The asgardian women would never dare to speak to him, a prince, like this. He found it charming in a way. “I had planned to explore a midgardian Halloween party, but I think I found something else I rather explore.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me comments and let me know if you liked it! 
> 
> Send me more tumblr prompts or just follow me @barisitrash!


End file.
